Ranser
by Pit Fan
Summary: Follow Luke and his Burowl as they travel together in the Ranser Region. As they do, they will be greeted by rivals, friends, and Team Emerald. Will they make it through this new region? Ideas are suggested.
1. A New Region

Luke woke up, the day he is suppose to be on his journey. He got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"MOM!" Luke called out. "I'm leaving."

"Not without breakfast," Luke's mom, Kara, said. Luke groaned and sat down and ate his breakfast.

"Decided what Pokemon to get?" Luke's father, Austin, said.

"I think I would go with Burowl," Luke said.

"Burowl?" Lara asked. "Those are very weak Pokemon until they evolve."

"I love Burowls," Luke said as he finshed his breakfast. "Bye." He then picked up his bag and ran out the door. Since he lived in Smallcare city, he had to follow the path to Star City, which was not too far away. Since he rode his bike, he made it there in record time. The reason they called it Star City was because you could almost touch the stars at night, since they looked like the stars were comming down from the sky.

Luke then spotted Proffesor Pine's place. He stopped his bike at the enterence, hopped of his bike, and headed inside.

"Proffesor Pine," Luke called. "I'm here for my Pokemon."

"Ah, Luke," Pine said as he came from the back with three Pokeballs in his hands. "You can choose any of the three." Pine then released all three Pokemon.

The first one was a Aquat: a water-like-cat Pokemon that was aqua blue. The second was Grox: a fox Pokemon that was a grass type and his color was brownish-green. The last Pokemon was Burowl: an owl Pokemon that had fire power on its side. There were many types of Burowls with different colors. This Burowl was a Brown Fishing Burowl.

"I will choose Burowl," Luke said, his eyes gazing on the Burowl.

"Is that your choice?" Pine asked. "Because a Burowl is pretty weak till it evolves."

"Yes," Luke said.

"Okay then," Pine said as he returned the Burowl and handed the Pokeball to Luke. He also handed Luke five other Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

"Thank you," Luke said and walked out. He was wondering if he could catch a Zapler, Molter, and a Freezler.

"Oh well," Luke said to himself. "I wonder what adventures lie ahead."

* * *

I know, lame name for the new region of Pokemon. If you have a better name, I would like to hear it. Now, for the new Pokemon names. Species means what kind of animal it is, just to make sure no one is confused.

Name: Aquat  
Species: Cat  
New moves a water type can learn: Aqua Claw, Ice Jet, Ice Claw (More to come)  
Color: Aqua blue with sky blue eyes  
Moves it can learn: Tackle, Ice Beam, Aqua Claw, Ice Jet, Ice Claw, Water Gun, more to come soon

Name: Grox  
Species: Fox  
New Moves: haven't thought of any other than Grass Tackle  
Color: Green with brown paws and a brown muzzle with black eyes  
Moves it can learn: Tackle, Grass Knot, Bite, Razor Leaf, more to come soon

Name: Burowl  
Species: depends on what kind of owl  
New Moves: Flame Wing, Fire Arieal Ace, Fire Peck, Fire Jet, more to come soon  
Color: depends on what kind  
Moves it can learn: Tacle, Fire Jet, Flame Wing, Fire Peck, Flamethrower, Fire Arieal Ace, more to come soon

Name: Zapler  
Species: ??  
Color: ??  
Moves it can learn: ??

Name: Molter  
Species: ??  
Color: ??  
Moves it can learn: ??

Name: Freezler  
Species: ??  
Color: ??  
Moves it can learn: ??


	2. Wolligator

Luke then released Burowl as he stopped on the path to Penster City.

"Hello Burowl," Luke said as he fed Burowl.

"Bur," Burowl said.

"I'm going to call you Flamewing," Luke said. "Flame for short."

"Buro," Flamewing said, excited to get his new name. Then, Flame was on high alert.

"You hear something Flame?" Luke asked. Flame nodded as a Wolligator came out from the forest.

"Grrrrrrrrrr," Wolligator growled.

"A Wolligator?" Luke asked. "Not bad." Luke then brought out his Poekdex.

"Wolligator," the Pokedex said. "The wolf-gator Pokemon, once it has something in its jars, it will never let go. It has only one weak spot: its stomache. It can evlove into a Crolf later on."

"Alright Flame," Luke said. "Use Fire Peck." Flame nodded ad started to use Fire Peck on the Wolligator. Wolligator seemed unharmed by this and started to try to nip Flame.

"Use Fire Arieal Ace," Luke commanded. Flame flew up and did a backflip and hit Wolligator. Since Wolligator picked itself on its hind legs, Flame hit it on the stomache and Wolligator was sent flying into a nearby tree. Luke then threw a Pokeball at Wolligator and caught him.

"We did Flame," Luke said as he picked up the Pokeball. "Our first Pokemon." FLame shared his excitement by flying upside down.

"Borowl," Flame said as he flew around in circles.

"I wonder if we can see the legendary Freezler, Molter, and Zapler," Luke said. "The three legendaries."

"Bur," Flame said as he pointed to Wolligator's Pokeball. Luke smiled and released Wolligator. Wolligator looked around his surrondings and saw Flamewing flying around in circles.

"Welcome to the team Wolf," Luke said as night approached.

* * *

Raimon-The-Bull: I'll keep that idea for the new evolution for Slugma, but the name isn't going to be Molter, although, you can name it if you want.

On to the new Pokemon:

Name: Wolligator  
Species: Wolf-alligator  
Type: Water/Normal  
New Moves: Sleep Timer, Steel Tail, Water Crunch, Water Body Slam  
Color: alligator body with wolf legs, ears, and eyes. The rest is all alligator. The stomache is its weak point since everything else has the alligator armor coving it.  
Moves it can learn: Crunch, Iron Tail, Body Slam, Bite, Glare, Slash, Shadow Claw, more to come soon

I am going to introduce the three legendaries and Crolf sooner or later, but not right now. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	3. A Legendary

As soon as Luke finished eating, he returned Wolf and Flamewing. He then continued his path to Penster City, where the first gym leader was. Luke walked along, hoping to get out of the forest soon, when he smelled smoke nearby. Luke looked t ohis left and saw smoke raising into the air.

"Geka," a Pokemon's voice came by. Luke turned his head slowly to look behind him and saw a Gekava and a very rare sight. A young Freezler beging held hostage. Without thinking, he threw a Pokeball at Freezler and caught it. The legendary must be an orphan because once a Freezler, Molter, Zapler, or any other legendary lays an egg, the old legendary will die once the new legendary hatches.

"Gek?" Gekava asked in question as she lost her pray. Gekava loves to feed on small Pokemon that is new hatched. Gekava saw the Pokeball go back to Luke and glared at him.

"Go, Wolf," Luke said as he released the Wolligator. Wolf looked at Gekava and roared.

"GEKA!" Gakava yelled in fright.

"Use Water Pulse," Luke commanded. Wolf threw his head back a little and threw a Water Pulse at Gakava, since she was still frightened. She was thrown back into a tree and was knocked out. Luke threw another Pokeball at Gekava and caught her.

"The less Gakavas, the better," Luke said. "Troublemakers are what they are. I beeter hurry on to the next town so I can check this Freezler a bit better." With that said, Luke returned WOlf and ran to get to the next town.

* * *

New Pokemon:

Name: Gekava (Female evolution of Magcargo)  
Species: Lava Geko  
Type: Dark/Ghost/Fire  
New moves: Fire Knot, Lava Ball, Nightmare Ember, Unforgiving Flame, Song of Dark Fire  
Color: Entire body made of Lava  
Moves it can learn: Ember, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam, Omimous Wind, Perish Song, Harden

Name: Freezler  
Species: Ice Dolphin (didn't see that one coming)  
Type: Ice  
New Moves: Water Ball, Squeak, Revegeful Ice, Forgiving Blizzard, more to come  
Color: Dolphin body, it walks on a back set of fins near its tail, pure white, blue eyes  
Moves it can learn: any ice or water moves  
Legendary Pokemon

I know this chapter was short, but my mom made me get off earlier when I was doing something different, without the Freezler and Gekava. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


End file.
